Ten out of Ten
"Everything's better with season two!" Season 2 is the second part of the first series that ran from May 1 - 19, 2017. Plot The Number land adventures continue all the way to ten in the hit show that's got millions of children excited about everything numbers can do. Here are some new mathematics skills for this season: * Numbers 6-10 * Doubling numbers * Number factors * Odds and evens Episodes Six (number 6) - A dice appears in Number land. Six sings a rap tune about how fun a dice can be. Seven (number 7) - Number blocks 1-6 have a picnic. Rainbow-colored Seven appears and sings how lucky he is. Eight (number 8) - Number land is rocked by the arrival of super block Eight. Nine (number 9) - Nine arrives in Number land, sings a song about being a square, and sneezes. Ten (number 10) - Nine wants to be one bigger. One adds up with him and they become Ten, who sings about being a ten block. Just add One (adding up to 10) - In a song, Number blocks add up to 10. Blast Off (number bonds to 10) - Ten blasts off to the moon with her friends. Counting Sheep (factors of 6) - Six tries to get the sheep to sleep. Double Trouble (doubling numbers) - One has an adventure in the doubling dungeon of doom. She doubles up to Eight and finds eight golden delicious apples. The Three Threes (3 x 3) - When problems happen, Nine has to solve them himself... by becoming a trio of talented Threes! Odds and Evens (odds and evens) - The Ten Number blocks play bounce ball. Fluffies (number bonds to 7) - It's tickle time in Number land when the Fluffies are counted, but Seven is not ticklish! The Two Tree (addition and subtraction by 2) - It's odds versus evens again when the Number blocks play a game of throwing twos. Numberblock Castle (numbers 5 to 10) - Number blocks 1-4 have an adventure in Number block Castle, with the help of their friends 5-10. Ten Green Bottles (counting backwards) - One of Ten's bottles accidentally falls off the wall, setting off no green bottles Characters Introduced (New Characters) Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Past Characters One Two Three Four Five Previous < High Five! (Season 1) Next Season 3 > Season 4 >> Trivia * The trailer for the second part uses clips from the episodes Six, Seven, Eight, and Ten. * The intro for the second part is modified, as the beginning line goes: "1-2-3-4-5 Numberblocks, 6-7-8-9-10 Numberblocks" instead of "1-2-3-4-5 Numberblocks, 1-2-3-4-5 Numberblocks" in High Five. * The second part of the first season was supposed to be like the first part. Counting Sheep ''was supposed to take place after ''Six, while Double Trouble ''and ''Fluffies ''were supposed to take place after ''Eight. * The only Numberblocks in the second part whose eponymous episodes are the only episode in which they are the biggest Numberblocks are Seven and Nine. * The second part of Season 1 features some episodes with some Numberblocks who are absent and some with some Numberblocks who have no lines of dialogue. * Six, Eight and Nine are the only new Numberblocks who have no number bond episodes. ** However, Six has a factor episode. **It is unknown if the other composite numbers will have factor episodes. * Ten Out Of Ten was released to DVD as of January 29, 2018. * Ten Green Bottles is a song to end this season. Episode Select S2 E1.PNG|Six|link=Six (episode) S2 E2.PNG|Seven|link=Seven (episode) S2 E3.PNG|Eight|link=Eight (episode) S2 E4.PNG|Nine|link=Nine (episode) S2 E5.PNG|Ten|link=Ten (episode) S2 E6.PNG|Just Add One|link=Just Add One S2 E7.PNG|Blast Off|link=Blast Off S2 E8.PNG|Counting Sheep|link=Counting Sheep S2 E9.PNG|Double Trouble|link=Double Trouble S2 E10.PNG|The Three Threes|link=The Three Threes S2 E11.PNG|Odds and Evens|link=Odds and Evens S2 E12.PNG|Fluffies|link=Fluffies S2 E13.PNG|The Two Tree|link=The Two Tree S2 E14.PNG|Numberblock Castle|link=Numberblock Castle S2 E15.PNG|Ten Green Bottles|link=Ten Green Bottles Gallery D5CDD4EC-D108-4281-B790-D7BF694B96A1.jpeg|The DVD cover 18C98123-708B-47C4-A27B-FCAEA6071502.jpeg|Numberblocks in Minecraft D775E9EC-1EEE-433F-8CA1-80A18B3B18EF.jpeg D30A4705-0AB2-4966-ACA6-8EFD4F7FB827.jpeg|Quizzy Category:Seasons Category:Series 1